A's Game
by MeliRenee1234
Summary: A's giving it's "A" game. Messing with Hanna and Spencer's Love life. Emily's Sports. And Aria's Grade and more. First FanFic. I Stink at summarizing. DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING OF THE PRETTY LITTLE LIARS BOOKS OR T.V. Show. Sara Shepard owns all. I'm Paranoid sorry this is a long summary. Just read .P.S. I Don't Get The ratings and i'm paranoid so rated T.
1. Thief

**A/N: Hey so sorry this is a short chapter. It's my first Fanfic. PLEASE R&R.**

…I'm a Thief, I'm a thief, you could call me a thief… Because I Know YOU are!

-A

"What's the matter?" Aria asked

"NOTHING" Spencer shot back to quickly

"Let me see", Aria said taking the phone from Spencer's hand, "Do you know what A's talking about?"

"I think, but I'm not sure, A's Talking about Toby." Spencer Said

"Hanna!" Caleb yelled.

Hanna kept walking not even acknowledging Caleb.

"Hey, Caleb" Aria said, "Where's Hanna?

"Well she took of walking, Do you know what her problem is?" Caleb asked

"She seemed fine to me" Aria said

_Beep, beep._

"Sorry Caleb I gotta take this, see you tommarow." Aria Said walking away

"Hello…"

**A/N: Sorry it's Short. Please review Criticism is welcome. PLEASE be mean if possible but tell me. Anyway the next Chapter will be up SOON!**

**Later. Melirenee1234**


	2. Ahhh Mr Fitz (sighs)

**A/N: Okay So…. I was Excited, because I just posted my first story TODAY! And I received 5 emails in my inbox and was EXCITED!**

**So I would like to say A BIG thank you to;**

**DanicaTarinBrackett**

**beverlie4055**

**and Guest.**

**Anyway here is a new Chapter. And don't forget to Review and read! Just not in that order PLEASE!**

_Beep, beep._

"_Sorry Caleb I gotta take this, see you tomorrow." Aria Said walking away_

"_Hello…"_

"Hello?"

_No answer_

"Hello, is anyone their?"

_No Answer_

"Bye"

Beep, Beep

A, B, C, or D. What's it gunna be?

-A

Beep, Beep.

Looks like Mr. Fitz is affecting your grades. Should we have a talk or shall I?

This one's a freebee but next time you won't get all A's

**WOW! Kinda cliffy sorry its short…Again. I just needed to get this one out to move on. BUT if I get 5 reviews I'll post the next chapter. It's waiting for you to review.**

**Also it's longer. Just 4 more reviews and I get 5 so GO! NOW!**

**-Mel**

**P.s. OH and check out My new One Shot. I think you'll like it.**

**Adios **


	3. Havent you ever heard LIARS never Win?

**A/N okay i felt bad for having you quys do 5 so to make it up here is chapter 3. but nevt time i want 5. thats 3 more okay well im excited to because i got 66 views in 1 day. can i get a round of applause.**

**ANYWAY special Thanks to…**

Mackenzie

**Here is a new Chapter. And don't forget R&R**

Emily POV:

"And that's a new record!" Emily's coach said, "Wow Emily I'm impressed 20.7 seconds."

"well I've been practicing everyday" Emily said with a smile.

And it was true Emily has practiced everyday since she was six. Even when she twisted herright wrist she swam with her left arm. As she always said 'practice makes perfect'

Beep beep

'Practice may make Perfect, but Liars Never win.

Happy Swimming!

-A

Aria POV:

"Aria," Aria's mom started, "I just looked at your report card".

"M-My Report Card? Aria Asked nervously

"Yes, and you got…" aria's mom started to sound happier "all A's!"

Yah all "A's". A's. IT's A.

**Ohhhhhhh. Cliffy-ish. Yes? No?**

**REVIEW!**

**Please. I want 5 this time is that too much to ask?**

**Bye!**

**-Mel**


	4. What's with boys these days?

**I GOT SOOOOO EXCITED AND COULDN"T WAITE i got 77 Views but let this be a warning that you can not get away without reviewing. WOW! CHAPTER 4! It's ****LONGER****, Has… ****SECRETS****. And what's up with ****–A**** So R&R.**

* * *

**Spencer POV**

"Ugggg" I yelled out coming through the front door.

"What?" Melissa asked, I hadn't even realized she was in the room, let alone, even home.

"Field Hockey hurts" I said

She just rolled her eyes and continued on with her life.

I went up stirs and took a shower, then called Toby.

'_I'm sorry but the number you have-"_I closed the phone. He still wasn't answering.

BEEP, BEEP!

Awww poor Spence she stole Toby. And now she has to pay. Well the Heist maybe over but the Payment is not.

-A

You know I'm really starting to get annoyed with this. What the Heck I AM ANOYED WITH THIS!

* * *

**Hanna POV**

Ring, Ring, Ring

_Incoming call: Caleb_

I didn't answer. I let it go to voice mail.

Beep, Beep.

Hey, what's up with you and Caleb?

-Aria

Well if you found out that stupid little….. was cheating on you then maybe you would be mad at him too. Besides I don't need some backstreet boy who thinks he's got the goods with ME!

* * *

**Aria Pov**

Beep, beep

I'll tell you guy's later. Sleepover at my house? Tonight?

Hanna

"Knock, Knock" my mom said coming in anyways." So I was thinking for getting your 10th all A's in a row we could go do something 'special' tonight."

It wasn't a question it was a demand. Couldn't get out of this.

"Okay, Sounds great Mom!" I said trying to sound as cheery as possible.

"Oh hey mom? I'm sleeping over at Hanna's tonight." I said

"Okay then we won't make it too late" she said walking out

_To: Ezra_

_From: Aria_

_Hey I won't be able to make it tonight. We need to talk. How about tomorrow, 6 at your place._

_-Aria_

* * *

**Emily POV**

Beep, Beep.

_Group message: Tonight. My Place. – Hanna_

Beep, Beep

Be careful of the hook while swimming.

-A

My One thing I truly love and put hard work in and A has to screw it up. Last time I was of the team. I wonder what's in store now.

"Later Mom I'm going to Hanna's" I yelled

* * *

**I Hope you liked it it's longer and all 4 are in it. But I'm having writer's block on Emily I don't know what to do next. For some reason she is really hard for me to do. So HELP WANTED! Please Put your suggestions in the Reviews. And I wont update until i get reviews so if you want another chapter that review or no chapter! this time I'm Serious. And with that I say GOOD BYE!**

**-mel**

**P.s. Want to know a secret Go back up to the A/N at the top and read ONLY the underlined words.**

**P.P.S IM SERIOUS about this Reviewing a lot of people are following and I'm SUPPER EXCITED but no reviews... So I want 5 reviews. I got 2 Already. but just 3 more and... NEXT CHAPTER!. When you review all you have to say is Good I liked it or I didn't like it. COME ON PEOPLE!**

**Okay well...BYE ;D**


	5. SLEEPOVER!

**Wow! Has it been a long time. Sorry for the long waite I got really side tracked. Well I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas and New Years. Anyway R&R!**

**Sleepover**

"So what's up?" Aria asked

"Okay you asked what's been up with Caleb, and me…and…"Hanna said

"and what?" aria asked

"and he cheated on me…" hanna said

"What!?" Emily and Spencer said at the same time.

"You heard me" Hanna said

"How do you know?" Emily asked

"A" Hanna said

"A, what?" Aria Questioned

"A, sent me this" Hanna said holding up her phone.

It was a picture of Caleb kissing a blonde haired girl.

"Isnt that you?" Emily asked in confusion

"NO" Hanna nearly shouted "That's bleached hair. It was hand done, and I would never be caught dead in a cheep outfit like that. It's so fall 2011.

"So it really was someone else." Aria said

_Beep, Beep._

_Ding, Ding._

_Tick, Tick._

_Boop, Boop._

Ever wonder what game to play? Well, lets start with the _love _game and end with death. Good luck. -A

**I Am SO sorry its short. i will have Chapter 6 up soon so until then Review! And if you havent go See _Les Miserables _Staring; Hugh Jackman, Russell Crowe, Anne Hathaway, Amanda Seyfried, with Helena Bonham Carter, and Sacha Baron Cohen.**

**REVIEW _please_**

**P.S. Eddie Remayne's in it too and I 3 Him! He's so cute!**


	6. I LOVE YOU! not

**Hey, sorry it's been awile I finished it and the Next chapter so that will be up. Im sick so I got some stuff done but I have to go to school tomorrow, but I don't have schol friday so I _might_have something up. Anyway R&R!**

Hannah POV:

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

Hanna looked at the clock 10:00 am. Her Mom was already gone at work.

"Ugg" Hanna said rolling out of bed. She looked in the mirror, disappointed she quickly pulled her hair up into a ponytail, put on a quick coat of mascara, and walked down stairs. She peeked through the curtains, Caleb, she looked around for something. She found a sticky note, she wrote "Go Away!" big in black sharpie, and stuck it on the window by the door.

"Come on Hanna", Caleb's voice seeped through the door "we need to talk about this, this reason your mad at me, I Have no clue why so could you at least give me something?"

Hanna didn't reply she felt her vision go blurry.

"Hanna, I know you're there," Caleb said with another lock.

"Just go away," Hanna yelled the tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Hanna I'm not going away until you tell me," Caleb said

Hanna's throat went dry; she grabbed her phone from her room then came back down stairs. She went to the message from of A with the picture of Caleb and_ that_ girl, and held it up to the window.

Caleb didn't say anything.

"Is this true?" Hanna said, Caleb still didn't say anything. "is this True? Hanna practically yelled.

"Open the door, and I'll tell you" Caleb said

Hanna opened the door, Caleb had a look of hurt on his face.

"Hanna I would NEVER hurt you," Caleb Said

"Then explain" Hanna said

"That was taken years ago, I don't even-"Caleb didn't finish his sentence he pressed his lips against Hanna rapping his arms around her so she couldn't move or pull away. When he let go they were breathing hard, "I love you Hanna, I would never ever do anything to hurt you" Caleb said.

**Sorry I'ts Short. But i have the next chapter up! Well R&R!**

**Later,**

**Melirenee1234 :)**


	7. Sometimes A's wrong

**Hey So I wrote this before Toby was A and all that Stuff, so if im like re-telling something sorry, i just havent found away around it so yah, enjoy and have fun reading, AND SORRY IT'S SHORT!**

**R&R!**

**Spencer POV**

Spencer laid on on her bed late that night, what could be up with Toby? What did A's text mean 'You stole Toby now you're going to pay?' As far as Spencer knew Toby hadn't had any recent girlfriends. Or any girls in love with him.

Who was A? A, seemed to be more than one person. Well of coerce A was more than one person because six months ago they had discovered Mona was A and Mona had problems, but Spencer kind of felt bad for her but then the thought that Mona had tried to almost kill her, and the feeling left her.

Spencer hadn't realized she'd fell asleep until, she was woken up by a flashing on her phone.

_One Unread Message_

_Listen Spence, people are wrong sometimes, and this once I was wrong. The message I sent to you earlier today was to the wrong Spence. So I'll make it up to you. Want to know why Toby's been ignoring you lately? Go to the café at midnight tomorrow, and don be late!_

_Consider this a...what do you call it… Sorry._

_Don't expect it AGAIN!_

_-A_

_P.S. Go Alone_

Spencer felt her cheeks go white. How many people was A blackmailing? And what is Toby doing tomorrow that involved A knowing. Why couldn't her life be normal? Like it used to be? Why was all this stuff happening in Rosewood? Why not someplace else?

**Hoped you liked it!**

**R&R!**


	8. The Shocking Truth

**Please Rate and Review, and ENJOY!**

Spencer drove to the café her watch 11:59… 12:00.

There was no Toby, no anyone. Waite there was someone…there was a figure in a black hoodie, just like the one Mona wore when she was A. it went into the café. Could that be A? Spencer decided to go into the café, she crept into a booth on the other side of the café where she sat she could she where the Black hooded figure sat.

The lady who worked at the café came by to take my order, I don't even remember what I ordered because I was too distracted by another figure with a black hoodie coming in the door and walking to the other figure in the black coat. The one sitting down slowly lifted it head.

Mona.

When did they let her out of the wacky shack?

Spencer watched as Mona's evil smile came across her face. A chill went down Spencer's spine. The waitress came back with a steaming hot coffee I apparently ordered. I took a sip of the coffee, it burned it was so hot.

I must have made a noise to the reaction of the coffee burning my mouth because the other dark coated figure turned around.

After the eyes of the figure met mine. Everything slowed. The eyes of the figure grew wide. I felt my whole body grow numb. I quickly dug through my wallet for money to pay for my coffee. I left it on the table and garbed my coach purse and coffee and headed for the door.

The figure headed that way, he grabbed my arm,

"Spencer" the figure said,

The figure had deep voice. And very remember able eyes. My heart stoped.

"How could you?" I mumbled trying to get my arm out of the tight grip around it.

"It's not what you think" the figure said

"Well its exactly what it looks like," I said, it didn't release its grip.

My anger and hurt must have come over me because before I knew it my scalding hot coffee was over the figures face. And he was screaming. Mona had that evil smirk on her face.

I ran to my car not hesitating to look back. As soon as I got in I locked my car and had a meltdown. I couldn't stop myself I was crying the tears were pouring out and my throat burned. I didn't know what to do.

But I did know two things.

One; Mona was the A that set this up and, two Toby was now part of the A team.

**I would like to point out Spencer didn't already know Toby was part of the A team. I wrote this before the shocking trooth on ABC Familys Show. **

**Review!**

**-MeliRenee1234**


	9. You Failed!

**Hey Sorry this is short the next will be longer, I'm going to work on it tonight, so i might have it posted later on tonight. Anyway Please Read, and Review!  
_**

**ARIA POV**  
I sat in bed, that night. Crying. Why? Because…

**FLASHBACK; 6:00pm**

"Hey," I said walking up to Ezra "Can we talk" I was finally going to tell Ezra about A

"Yah, I think we need to talk." Ezra said

"You go first," Ezra said

"No you go first" I said

"okay, I was thinking, me being your teacher is hard, for many reasons, and you know those reasons" I nodded in agreement, Ezra continued "but I think it's not fair".

I looked at him confused

"I think this is not working out," he said not making eye contact with me

I nodded still but slower, confusion on my face, I didn't say anything, but I started to feel my vision blur

Ezra looked up "It's over Aria" then he walked away.

_Beep, Beep_

Oh so it looks like I was mistaken, you were only failing the relationship part…..My bad. Anyway maybe for extra credit you can kiss your science teacher. Love Yahhh! –A

What just happened?

**Back to present time:**

Just when you think you know someone or think you can trust them.

I got out my phone and texted Emily,

Aria: Ezra, broke up with me? Can we talk?

Emily: Oh MY GOSH! What happened?

Aria: I don't even know

Emily: have you told anyone else

Aria: No..

Aria: Should I?

Emily: If you want

Aria: I think I'm going to waite. Meet me at the café tomoroow morning?

Emily: Sure

Aria: I'll text the others

Group Message: To: Hanna, Spencer

Meet Me and Emily at the Café tomorrow morning at 10. We need to talk

Hanna: KK, see you tom.

Spencer: Yah we need to talk!

**I Hope you had a good easter! Please Review, and so sorry it's short. REVIEW!**


	10. Incoming

**Hanna POV**

The next Day at the café I met Aria, spencer and Emily. It was very heart broken day. I was fine I mean don't get me wrong, but A didn't stop me and Caleb from our relationship And I won't let A do that again.

It took a while we were sitting there waiting for Spencer, when she finally arrived she looked awful. She looked like she had been crying to much her eyes bloodshot, her hair looked like she stepped out of the shower then straightened her hair then curled it again, frizzy with a curl, that it. She was wearing faded jeans, with a non-pre-ripped jean, a stain hoodie (gross) and she just looked horrible.

"What happened to you?" Emily said, a look of shock and disgust on her face

"Toby's A" she said blankly sitting down

"What?!" we all practically yelled at the same time.

"You heard me" she said pulling out an avian bottle from her bag, I'm sure filled with vodka.

"How do you know?" I said

"A" she said blankly with a hint of duhhh in there

"But if Toby's A how can A have made this true?" Emily asked

"There's more than one A, Em. And looks like Toby didn't know the whole power of the master A" she said

"Spencer I'm so sor-"Aria started but was cut off.

"Leave it." She said getting up and heading toward the street

"Where are you going?" I yelled to spencer

"Home" spencer yelled not looking back.

"Wow someone's touchy," I huffed

"Han, she just had her heart broken," Emily said

"She's not the only one" aria said not looking up

"Aria-"Emily started but didn't finish

Aria goy up and left

"What did I miss? I asked Emily confused

"Ezra broke up with her last night," she said looking away.

"Seriously?" I asked shocked

"Yah, A," she said with a sigh. "So three broken hearts?"

"Only two" I said

Emily looked up confused. "Caleb and I are back together…." I said looking down

"Oh, Hanna that's great!" Emily said with a smile "I'm sorry there's all this bad news and were leaving the good news out. I just can't believe Toby did that and that Mr. Fits, I mean Ezra would do that to Aria, I thought everyone was so happy."

"I know I'm shocked myself" I said

_Beep Beep_

I jumped at the sound of the text ring.

"Relax," Emily said looking at her phone "my mom needs me to help her, I have to go, I feel bad leaving you but-"

I cut her off "It's fine, I'll see you later."

I sat and watched as Emily got into her mom's minivan and drove down the street until I couldn't see her car anymore. I sat there thinking about all this, Toby. A? Ezra, breaking up with Aria? If anything they had a love I didn't even understand. I sighed leaning back in my chair.

"Hanna?" a voice said from behind me.

"I turned around in my chair. Caleb.

"What are you doing here?" he said

"I was meeting Aria Emily and spencer, what are you doing here? I asked

"I was getting some car parts for my uncle" he said "you need a ride home?"

"No, I have my car." I said

"Wanna get some lunch, later?" he said

I really didn't want to because ever since our (my) big blowout the other day I've felt really awkaward aroung Caleb.

"I don't know, I'll have to check what my mom's up to she needed my help with" I froze, what was a good excuse, um…."with this thing at her work." Yah that'll work.

"okay…." Caleb said suspiciously "I'll call you later."

"Kay, bye"

"Bye"

That was pretty weird.

"Hanna," I turned around "I love you" Caleb said

Beep, BEEEP, BEEEP.

"Hello," I said into the phone

Yes an excuse Caleb walked away, thank you!

Don't get me wrong, I'm still tense about the other thing that just happened.

"Hanna, hey." A deep voice said

"Dad?"

* * *

**Oh Cliff hanger!**

**I really hoped you liked this chapter, I wrote it yesterday but my computer wouldn't let me log into ANYTHING, Email, Fanfiction, NOTHING, so here it is. I'm a little in writer's block with Emily so, if Y'all (my readers) could help me out by leaving your Ideas in the comments or PM me. It would REALLY help. Anyway I hoped you had a good day. and I should have the next chapter up soon So until then REVIEW! **

**Oh and I wont be Posting the next chapter until I get at least 5, FIVE, reviews so you'll be left like this until you review. You don't even have to say much just "Good" or " Bad" or "I like pancakes"**

**in fact if your reading this Type Pancakes and I will have a Special Surprise Posted soon!**


	11. Spencer's Break

**Okay, so i know its been a REALLY long time, and i did get five reviews, So sorry its late really late. But R&R!**

**Spencer POV**

* * *

I just lay there on my bed. Hoping to die. Toby's helping A. Trader. That freak.

I remember when I first saw Toby I thought he was a freak. Then later he was framed for Ali's murder, but once I got to know him I fell in love, but loves FREAKEING STUPID. It can go die no one should ever be happy or in love because it will just turn around and stab you in the back. And push your friend into a hole in her freaking BACKYARD!

I'm not saying Toby killed her, but A seems to know all the answers so the A team has something to do with it, so it's almost the same.

I hate him. I hate him.

"I HATE HIM."

"I HATE YOU!"

"I HATE YOU TOBY CAVANAUGH"

"JUST GO DIE"

I yelled it out my window. It felt good.

But I can't let a little thing like Toby put me back forever. He'll want me back someday, and I'm just going to have to make it soon. Lookout little Toby, you're about to get really Jealous. He's A, he'll be watching, he'll have to, and boy, how much he will want me back.

* * *

**Sorry It's short. But I have a problem, im on writers block with Emily, so if you could PM me and idea or suggestion or write it in the Reviews, it would help x100. Please Review! I will have the next chapter up As soon as i get at least 1 comment, No comment(s) no chapter.**

**~Love,**

**Melissa**


	12. Vitamins?

**Okay So sorry this chapter is short but I really needed to do something for**

** Emily. Any way R&R!**

* * *

**Emily POV**

I changed into my swimming suit before practice. Our coach always said to take a Vitamin pill every day before practice to build up our strength and energy. So I took my white powdery ill and went out to the pool.

Out of know where my head started feeling light, oh well I'm probably just hungry.

The coach held up her finger

Three

Two

One

And she blew the whistle. I jumped in but the water felt ice-cold and not warm and I felt a sharp pain go through me. The blue lines for the lanes on the bottom of the pool doubled, it was the oddest thing. Then I felt tired. But I had to keep swimming. But I wasn't paying attention and I felt my head hit something hark and heard a crack. Then everything went black.

**Hoped you liked it anyway if you want the next Chapter I want 10 reviews! if i don't get any I will delete the story. sorry but i rarely have anyone Comment. So the comment can be anything like ew or bloop but if i get 0 i wont post. sorry to be mean but i feel like im writing to no one so. please just Comment/review.**

**Thanks**

**Mel**


	13. Tonight?

**Here's Chapter 13. Hope you like!**

**Aria POV**

It was late so I went to the small coffee shop, I felt alone.

"What can I get you?" the guy at the coffee bar asked, he looked sort of familiar, but I wasn't sure, he was definitely cute.

"um… Grande cappuccino extra cream with caramel" I said,

"Okay one Grande Cappuccino extra cream with caramel, coming right up." He said and turned around.

"Okay that will be 52.90" he said with a smirk

"WHAT?!" I asked

He laughed, "how about this I'll pay for it if you go on a date with me tomorrow night"

"I don't think I can"

"Why?"

"Well for starters, I don't know you,"

"Yes you do I'm Alex and Your Aria,"

How did he know my name? I wasn't wearing the necklace my mom got me for my 14th birthday from Iceland that had my name on it.

"Alex" he started, Alex Santiago" he pointed to himself.

"Oh yah! Wow I thought you moved." I said

"Well we just moved back and my bothers best friends with the manager so I got the job here quick"

"Oh cool"

"So anyway, about that date…"

"I really don't know…" he gave me a helpless look "fine"

"Great I'll pick you up around seven"

"oh okay," I said and started to walk away "oh wait, here," I handed him the money for the cappuccino

"Don't worry about it" he said with a smile

* * *

**Spencer POV**

**The next day….**

"So Spencer is we still tracking Toby tonight?" Hanna Asked

"Um yah, did you tell Emily and Aria?" I asked

"Yah but Me can't come because she hit her head or something" Hanna said with a shrug

"Where is Aria?" I asked

"I don't know, call her." Hannah said

I let out a sigh

Beep, beep, beep, beep, boop, boop, boop

"_hello?"_

"_Hey Aria, its spencer, when are you going to be here?"_

"_be where?"_

"_at my house, remember, were tracking Toby tonight?"_

"_When did we decide this?"_

"_Yesterday, didn't Hanna tell you?"_

"_No…."_

"Hanna I thought you told Aria?" I asked Hanna

"I did!" Hannah said

"Well then explain how she didn't know anything about it?"

"Oh" Hannah paused "oops"

"_Hey spencer?" I heard aria through the phone_

"_Yah?"_

"_I can't go" she paused "I have a date…"_

"_Oh, with who? Mr. Fitz?"_

"_No. remember. We broke up…"_

"_Oh, yah, sorry. Then who is it with?"_

"_Um… Alex Santiago..."_

"_He's back?"_

"_Yah he just got back. Anyway I got to go"_

"_Okay have fun with Alex!"_

"Who's Alex?" Hanna asked

"Alex Santiago, he moved away in the fourth grade, he used to always flirt with all the girls"

"Oh yah, he was cute, anyway what about him?"

"Aria has a date with tonight, so it's just you and me tracking Toby tonight."

"Oh,"

Tonight Toby, you're going down.

* * *

**So the story is almost over theirs like one or two more chapters left. so thank you to those who actually review. ive also decided to not do anything else with Emily, because I cant think of anything so lets just say shes in a coma. okay well I guess review even though no one does so. habve a good week to whoever reads this.**

**-Melirenee1234**


	14. Date Night Without Fitz?

**So I'm so excited to announce that the next chapter will be my last for A's Game! But I am thinking of doing another sequel to this but I'm not 100% sure so here this is, its longer, then most but here t is, anyway, ENJOY!**

* * *

That night Aria got ready for her date with Alex. She didn't know what to wear because she didn't know where they were going. So she just put on her favorite dark purple skirt with swirls and paisley's on it, a black shirt with a purple jacket, and flats.

Aria was done getting ready about six-thirty and waited downstairs for Alex, but then it occurred to her…. She never told Alex her address. And he never got her phone number. That's odd.

At 6:59 aria heard a knock at the door and it was Alex, he was dressed in slacks with a white button up shirt. Aria went with him to his car. He opened the passenger door for her and closed it.

"So how does très riche sound?" he asked

"It sounds expensive" I added "I took French for a year très riche means Very Rich"

"In all honesty, its actually nothing big, just everyday American food, put into French words"

"Well then sounds great"

It was more awkward then anything, we sat there in silence, not talking, well he said his car radio was broken so no music could come out of it. The silence was starting to get to me so I had to talk;

"So Alex," I started "how did you know where I lived? I didn't give you my address"

He looked in shocked for a moment but them went back to his regular, face "um... I remember from when we were kids."

"You never came over to my house when we were kids…" I added

"Well I mean," he looked flustered "I looked it up in the address book, plus I mean everyone knows where everyone lives and I mean…. Your house just looked familiar."

Then we sat in silence.

"I'm no stalker," he said with a smile "I promise"

"Oh look were here" he said

After we ate and talked it was about two hours, we walked back to his car.

"That was fun" I said and smiled

"Yah it was" he said

Then he leaned in and he put his lips on mine and kissed me, and surprisingly, I kissed him back. It started getting more intense, I ran my fingers through my hair, and I felt his fingers run up and down my back. This actually went on for a while until we heard a knock on the window and laughter. We looked up and Alex looked embarrassed.

"Hey Alex, Having fun their?" I couldn't see their faces but I realized the voices, it was the Lacrosse team. Crap. Mike is on that team.

"Who is that is that?" they paused for a second "…Montgomery? Hey Mike isn't that your sister?"

Crap oh crap oh crap oh crap. Then I saw Noel Hahn. Crapyer Crap, crap, crap. So I sunk down in my seat.

Alex started the car and backed out.

"Hey I'm sorry" he said after about five minutes in silence "I didn't know they would be there"

"It's okay I'm just as embarrassed as you are…" I said "about the Lacrosse team"

We drove in silence until I saw a sign that said;

_Now Leaving Rosewood_

"Um… where are you going?" I asked getting nervous

"I want to show you something" he said with a smile

_Beep, beep_

"What was that?" Alex asked

"Um, oh, it was just my phone"

_Know it's a onetime thing only. _

_Get out of the car while you can, Alex isn't all he's cracked up to be. _

_Ttyl –A_

"Everything okay?" Alex said

"Uh. Yah," I said "could you pull over for a moment? I'm feeling kind of claustrophobic."

"Are you sure? All that's out here is woods." He said

"I'm sure, just stop the car" I practically yelled

He stopped the car and I opened the door and closed it. I wanted to make it seem natural so first I leaned against a tree, and then I gradually made my way away from the car until I found myself running through the forest.

"Aria! Look behind you!" I heard a faint noise as someone called my name but I couldn't tell who called it. So I turned around and saw Alex running after me then from the corner of my eye I saw a dark hooded figure running toward Alex, and then I saw the dark hooded figure talked Alex, but I kept running until I turned around and found myself face first into a tree

"Aria" I thought I heard a girls voice yelled but I couldn't tell. Then everything went black.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	15. A Saves the day

**here is the last and final chapter of A's Game...**

"Are you sure this is the right way? Hanna asked

"Hanna I followed his car the other day and," Spencer trailed of "look, theirs his car."

Spencer pulled over. "Okay tell me if you see any movement"

After a few minutes Hanna yelled "their" and pointed to a dark hooded figure

Hanna and Spencer got out of the car and followed the figure from a distance. It pulled out its phone and texted something then put it away.

About thirty seconds later a car pulled up and stopped and someone got out of the passenger's side.

"Is it another A?" Hanna asked

"I don't think so it looks like a girl, and she's not wearing a hoodie." Spencer replied

Then a guy got out of the driver's side and yelled something; "Aria!"

"Aria?" spencer asked

"But isn't she on a date with that guy? Hanna asked

"Then the guy started running into the forest, the hooded figure took off

"Look!" spencer said pointing to the running figure, "come on lets follow it"

They took off running and then after a while Hanna yelled, "Aria look behind you!"

Alex was running after here the dark hooded figure stated running toward Alex, and then I saw the dark hooded figure take Alex, but Aria kept running until she handed straight into a tree.

"Aria!" Spencer yelled and then she fell to the ground.

We ran to her "She's unconscious" spencer said

"Hurry pick her up, let's get her to your car" Hanna said

So they quickly carried Aria to spencer's car.

**The next day…**

"What happened?" Aria asked

"Good your awake." Hanna added

"You ran into a tree, running away from Alex, A saved you" spencer said answering arias question

"Where's Alex? What happened to him?" Aria asked

"He's missing" spencer said "but don't worry about it anything that happened to him was because of A, not any of you."

Beep, beep

Ding, Ding

Dun, dun

_Saved your life once, liars, never again_

_-A_

**thanks to all of you who were a great reader. this was my first story and its now complete. their might be a second part to this story coming soon. thanks y'all!**

**-mel :)**


End file.
